Possibilites
by darkonesroses
Summary: Rumplestiltskin falls asleep at his spinning wheel one night... and wakes up in the morning to find out that he has already found Bae, and that he has two children with Belle and one on the way. But how? The last ten years of his life, he has no recolletion of... Inspired by the movie The Family Man.
1. Chapter 1

"This is the third time that you have broken something of mine, dearie!" Rumplestiltskin snapped. "Are you completely incompetent?!"

"Perhaps, Rumplestiltskin," Belle countered as she picked up the broken pieces of the dish she had dropped, "if you would stop scaring me and taking whatever anger you have out on me, I wouldn't break so may things!"

"Don't you dare talk back to me, you ungrateful little wretch!" he growled, his fists clenching. "You are my maid and I am our master, you do as you are told and shut up!"

To that, she had no response, and she refused to look up at him. That only gave him the urge to continue to scold and snap at her.

"You think yourself quite important and brave, don't you?" he sneered. "You think you sacrifice your freedom to the Dark One and you're suddenly living a fairytale with a happy ending just around the corner? Need I remind you, dearie, that I own you, you belong to me, there are no happy endings where I am concerned, not for me, and certainly not for you. You are my servant, you mean nothing, absolutely nothing to me. You always have been nothing, and you always will be nothing. Now get cleaning. You're lucky I don't throw you out right now."

Turning on his heel, he left the kitchens and went up to his lap in the tower. Alright. That had been incredibly cruel of him. He shouldn't have spoken to her that way, but dammit, she had been annoying him! She thought so highly of herself, thinking she could break his belongings and talk back to him. Ooh, she had another thing coming if she thought he would allow that.

So why did she have to be so damn right? He had needed something to take his anger out on, and she was usually the first thing he dealt with when he returned from his long voyages and deals. Another attempt at finding Bae had gone to nowhere, and he was really getting upset about all of it. What if the seer was wrong? What if he never found his son, what if... No. he couldn't give up hope. He had to keep going...

….if only that girl would stop distracting him! She just had to be beautiful, didn't she? He couldn't have a plain girl for his maid, could he? Gods, Belle was just so clumsy, always dropping things. But she was also so beautiful and kind, and she even smiled, _smiled_, at him from time to tie, now more than she used to. Why did she have to smile? Why did she affect him so? It was borderline annoying at the very least.

Still, he probably shouldn't have been so rude. Perhaps when he had cooled down a bit, he would find a way to apologize without having to actually say "I'm sorry". But first, he needed to spin, he needed to forget, to calm down. He sat at the wheel and began, the rhythmic movements and the slow creak of the wheel began to sooth him... After hours and hours of spinning, and being worn out from his long journey, he ended up drifting to sleep, leaning against the wheel.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rumplestiltskin awoke to bright sunlight. Damn, why had he agreed to let her take down the curtains? How long had he been asleep? He still had to go down and figure out how to apologize to Belle for how he acted, and-

"Papa? You awake yet?" a small voice asked. His eyes widened. He was not alone in his lab.

He sat straight up to find that he was not even in his lab, he was in his bed, and there was someone in his bed next to him. No, two people! What the hell was going on?!

"Papa what's wrong?" the voice asked. "Did you have a bad dream like me?"

Rumple looked at who was speaking. It was a girl, a small girl, no older than five. She had curly chestnut hair around her cheeks, her eyes were big and brown with honey hints. Eyes almost exactly like his. His heart raced.

He then looked at the other person in his bed. Their back was turned to him, but he could see a nightgown and long chestnut hair. By gods...

"Belle?!" he gasped. Belle moaned a bit and she slowly sat up, turning to him.

"Rumple? What's wrong?" she asked sleepily.

"I think Papa had a bad dream..." the little girl said.

"Rumple is that true? Have you been dreaming again?" Belle asked, looking at him. But Rumple wasn't looking at her face. No, his eyes were pointed at her stomach. Her huge, round stomach that was heavy with child. Belle was pregnant, at least seven months! But-But how was this possible?!

"What the hell is going on here?!" he snapped, scrambling out of bed and frightening the two of them. "What's going on? What are you doing in my room? Who is this child?"

Belle's eyes widened fearfully as she hugged the little girl close to her. "Rumple, calm down, you've had another dream." she said.

"No! No, this is some kind of dream or fairy trick or something!" he said, pointing a shaking hand at them. "What is going on?!"

"Rose, run and go get Bae," Belle said to the girl and Rose got out of the bed, hurrying to the door.

"Bae?! What do you know about my son?!" he demanded, and he grabbed the girl by her nightgown, lifting her up. She screamed and struggled against him. "How to do you know about me son?! Tell me what you know!"

She screamed again and kicked her little legs. Belle had gotten out of bed and she hurried to him, grabbing his arm.

"Rumple stop!" she cried. "Stop, you'll hurt her! You promised you wouldn't hurt your children!"

Before anything else could happen, the door burst open, and two more people hurried into the room. One was a small boy with mousey brown hair and blue eyes like Belle's, and no older than two. The other one he knew. It was Bae. He was there, his hair long and black and curly, his eyes big and brown like his... like the girl he had in his arms. Quickly he put her down and he stumbled back against ht wall as he stared at his son. The little girl, Rose, ran to Bae's open arms and he hugged her close, checking for injury and comforting her as she cried on his shoulder. Belle, with tears in her eyes, ran her fingers through the girl's hair and murmured comforting words to her, her other hand resting on her swollen abdomen. The young boy hugged Belle around the legs, sniffling but refusing to cry. They looked... like a family...

Rumple's mind was swimming, his heart pounding. What was going on? He had to be dreaming. He hadn't found his son yet, he didn't know who these other children were, he didn't know what was going on with Belle. This was making no sense. But he couldn't keep his eyes off his son, his Bae. He was a few feet away from him, after almost three centuries of looking for him. And he couldn't even take a step towards him.

Bae got the girl to calm down and handed her to Belle. Bae then went over to his father without any hesitation, like he had already forgiven him, and there wasn't anymore anger between them. Well, except for the controlled anger Bae had for what Rumple had done to the girl

"...Bae..." Rumple whispered, almost not believing that he was actually there.

"It's me, Papa," Bae said, putting his hands on his father's shoulders. Tears trickled down Rumple's cheeks as he took in the sight of his son. He hugged Bae tight, starting to sob, not caring who saw. His son, his beautiful boy, was here in his arms. Bae hugged him close and let him cry. "It's me, Papa. I'm here. You found me."

"But... But how? I-I don't remember any of this..." Rumple said.

"What do you remember?"

"I... I went up to my ab to spin after yelling at Belle for dropping something..."

Bae sighed and nodded.

"Papa... That was ten years ago."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! OMG it's been too long! i am so so so so so so so so so so so so SO sorry that i've been gone for so long! i promise promise promise that i will be on more to update my stuff, now if only i gad inspiration to write my older stuff... But never fear, i have this! and it's awesome! inspired by the movie, The Family man, where the man sees what his life would have (or in this case) will be like if the guy had made the right desisions. so i have my muse back, and i will be writing more! i love you guys! hugs and loves!**

**darkonesroses**


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years. He could not remember the past ten years of his life. But how was that possible?

Rumple sat at the dining table with his supposed family. Belle sat on his left side, her stomach so round and full with child. Bae sat at his right, and Rose sat next to Belle, and the boy, Tobias, sat next to Bae. They were all eating breakfast, quietly. Rumple wasn't hungry, and he sat in his chair as he let Bae's explanations from earlier sink in.

Apparently, ten years ago, Rumple had fallen in love with Belle, and he had married her. His curse had been broken with their true love's kiss, but some how he had been able to keep his magic and no longer could be controlled by the dagger. At first, he didn't believe this, but they both wore gold bands on their fingers and he was human. Rose had come to the world about a year later, and he glanced at the little girl. She looked a lot like Belle, with some differences, like his long fingers and his brown eyes instead of Belle's blue. She seemed nervous, and wasn't looking directly at him. He didn't blame her, he had given her a scare. He didn't want to feel guilty about it, but he did. If that was his child, he didn't want to hurt her... What the hell was he thinking? This was all obviously some sort of trick that was being played on him, Regina, no doubt, or perhaps the fairies.

Belle had been a month pregnant with Tobias when they had finally located Bae, who had been in Neverland. They had gone there to bring his son home, who had been shocked about his father being married and having a child and another on the way. But he had been so eager to get away from Pan and his goons. Pan had made threats, it hadn't been a reunion that was happy. Rumple had fought the boy that had once been his father. It hadn't ended well, apparently Rumple had been killed. How he was still here, they were unsure. Something about a white light as the fairy Tinkerbell had sprinkled the last of her fairy dust on him, and he had lived.

But at a price. After he had died, there were complications with his memory. He would have terrible nightmares, and when he woke up, he couldn't remember past a certain point in his life. One time he had woken up and his memories were only as far as when he was a poor spinner, and Bae had still been a small toddler. Another time had been during the curse before he had ever met Belle. Every time had been incredibly hard on their family, but they remained strong. It had been a few months since the last memory incident, and they had been hoping that it was all over. Apparently not. They said that he should get his memories back within a week or so, concluding form past experiences. A week?!

Rumplestiltskin looked at his supposed family. What they all must have gone through. And he didn't remember a second of it. Why? Why didn't he remember anything? There must be some reason. He would have to figure out a way to get these memories back, if they existed at all. If this wasn't some fairy trick. Hells, maybe that Tinkerbell person had his memories, after all, she had sprinkled the dust on him. He would have to figure this out.

It was very quiet as they all ate. He didn't really like the silence since there were people around. If he was alone, silence was fine, but if there were others, it just made things awkward. Every once in a while, Tobias would drop an egg from his plate and Bae would smile and help him pick it up. Belle kept glancing at Rumple, her hand on her stomach as she ate. He couldn't help but look at her swollen stomach. That was... their baby. Rose was their baby, Tobias was their baby. They had children, a family. They were supposed to be in love and happy and enjoying their happily every after. He felt... responsible for her unhappiness, for all of their unhappiness. And he didn't know what he could do about it.

Clearing his throat, he took a drink of his tea and then looked at them. "I ah... I'm sorry about all of this... about this morning... I'm going to try my hardest to remember all of you, and set this straight..." he said softly. Belle smiled softly and Bae nodded. Rose just stared down at her food and Tobias ate some toast. Obviously that didn't help very much. "...You don't have to sit here in silence, you can talk..."

They all nodded, but still, nothing was said. Gods, this was awkward... After they had all finished, Belle turned to Rumple. "I ah... I was hoping that you and I could go walk in the gardens for a bit..." she said hopefully.

"Are you sure you should be walking around?" he asked. With her condition, he didn't want anything to go wrong.

She smiled softly. "I'm not sue for another two months," she said. "Please walk with me?"

Damn, ten years, and he still couldn't say no to her. He nodded. "Yeah, ah... We can walk," he said.

She had tried to hold his hand as they walked through the gardens, but his muscles had been so tense from the sudden contact, that perhaps he would have been used to if he remembered, that she let go and rested her hands on her stomach again. It was late fall, it would start snowing soon. Their baby would probably be born around Christmas...

"I am sorry," he said softly as they walked. "I... I just don't remember."

"I know," she sighed as she nodded. "I know you don't. And I know you don't remember your promises either... We had just hoped that this was all behind us, that we could finally be all together... The last time this happened, you thought you had acquired Rose and Toby in a deal and you had tried to lock them in the dungeons..."

His heart dropped. He had done that to his children?! "Oh, gods, Belle, I'm so sorry!" he said. "I would never-"

"I know," she said, and she patted his hand. "That was why I had made you promise, when your memory came back, that you would never hurt your children... Rose still remembers that, Toby has forgiven you, but Rose... She's taking all of this memory loss very hard. She remembers a bit before you died... She just wants that back."

He sighed. She wasn't telling him all this to make him feel bad, he knew her better than that. But he still felt terrible. She had to put up with all of this, even if she didn't love him, it was truly terrible. "And I promise you that I won't do that again. You have my word, I'll never hurt them... I need to talk to Rose."

"I think that would be better for when you remember again," she said. "She needs time."

"No, what she needs is her father... But I don't remember being that man. I don't know how he is around her... I don't know her, or the boy..."

"But you will," she said, taking his hand. "I'll help you remember, and so will Bae. Ok?"

He looked at her. He could understand why he had been in love with her, she was a wonderful person, he knew that even if he didn't remember all of that. He nodded and held her hand. "Ok."


End file.
